It is known in motor vehicles to provide a component (e.g. vehicle trim component, console, center console, floor console, arm rest, etc.) for the vehicle interior. It is also known to provide a storage compartment within the component. It is further known to provide a cover (e.g. door, tambour door, shade, blind, roller blind, etc.) that is movable into and out of a section of the component to cover and uncover the storage compartment. Conventional components provide an open gap to receive the cover as it is moved relative to the storage compartment. However, materials and objects placed on top of the cover may accidentally fall through the gap and become lost within the interior of the component. One conventional system attempts to solve this problem by including a popup mechanism on the cover that retracts as the cover is moved into the component. However, this solution does not block the gap itself, which may still allow materials and objects to be lost within the interior of the component. It would be advantageous to provide an improved component for a vehicle interior with a mechanism that blocks or closes the gap when the cover is not situated within a particular section of the component.